Ai & Ren
by Aurora Boreale Norrsken
Summary: You asked. You begged. You pleaded. You recieved. AN AI & REN LEMON SPECIAL FOR ALL OF MY READERS! Yes, it's Ai&Ren. You no like, I no care. No flames, please. I actualy took my time with this one and put feeling into it. It's a one-shot. R&R!


A break. That's really all that Ai wanted. Just a nice, slow-day break. With, hopefully, no work at all if luck was on her side.

Black tresses bounced as she bounded over to the stream in front of the hut in Eternal Twilight. She stood on the dock, looking down at the water as Kikuri stood nearby to her, cutting off the buds and flower heads of the spider lilies.

Bloody ruby hued eyes gazed at the clear glistening water as the twilight-stuck sun's rays reflected on the moving liquid.

A few moments ago, she'd been playing with her paper ball while she sat on the hut's deck, bouncing the ball delicately. A gust of wind had blown it from her pale, small, hands and thrown the poor ball in the stream.

Her typical and regular black Japanese school-girl style skirt flittered up as she hopped down off the deck and stood there on the green grass, looking at the floating, wet, paper ball. She took a small step forward, and squeaked rather softly as she fell forward.

She landed in the glistening water with a splash, water drenching her black locks and her clothes, especially her black Japanese school-girl shirt. It hung close and fitting to her curvy body, same with her drenched skirt.

What she had failed to notice was that a certain short, rather cropped, black haired man was silently watching her, amusement glinting in the eye that wasn't covered by his hair. His hands were in the pockets of his pants as he looked over the Little Miss.

What he knew and she assumed she didn't, was that Hone-Onna and Wanyuuduo decided to go to the mortal world to over look their most recent client and to probably hang around and watch how mortals waste their lives away.

Kikuri on the other hand, had decided to stay. That was going to be a problem for what the man had in mind. He gestured the little puppet-doll-girl over to him and she eagerly came over.

"Say, why don't you go bother Wanyuuduo?" His deep voice started.

Kikuri looked up at him, didn't answer, looked back at Ai, and then shimmered away.

Ren smirked and walked over to the Little Miss.

"Miss, you're wet again." He casually said.

As Ai stood, he glanced her up and down slowly, taking in her soaked appearance, the slight flush on her otherwise porcelain white cheeks, the way her clothes hung and clung to her thin, curvy body.

Ai was looking down at the now sodden paper ball, so she didn't notice his look. Then she turned and looked at him, her eyes practically glowing with confusion that was evident in her ruby orbs.

"What're you looking at?"

"You."

"Why?"

"You're beautiful."

"……" Ai stayed silent for a long moment, and then climbed up the small hill that the stream flowed under and she stood there, a foot away as she gazed at him.

"Thank you." She mumbled softly.

Ichimoku Ren nodded, "Any time, Miss."

Ai faintly smiled then turned around and walked into the hut, and shut the door as she stripped down, looking around for an extra set of her clothes.

She took a step forward and slipped, a small crash emitting from the hut.

Ren blinked and walked up to the hut, opening the door.

Time slowed.

Paused.

Ren looked down at the naked form of Ai Enma.

Round, plump breasts, perky rosy, suddenly _hard_ nipples. And god those curves from her upper body leading down to her perfect waist and hips and finally down to those beautiful sexy, creamy pale legs.

Then his eyes moved to the one place that was so...Sacred that the curse of Hell couldn't touch.

He gazed at it, wishing that he could see it all besides her suddenly puffy, swollen pink lips. He subconsciously licked his lips, smirking when he saw a visible shiver shake Ai's body.

Her hands came up to cover her breasts, a flush spreading across her cheeks as she sat up slowly.

"No, Miss. Just lay back down."

Ren's seductive and smooth voice interrupted her movement as he walked into the hut, carelessly throwing his shirt in the corner and then proceeding in straddling the young woman as she lay back down on her back, hands once again covering her breasts.

Ren gazed at her then moved her hands and gave an experimental twist to her dusty rose nipples.

Ai let out a sweet moan and arched up, pushing her breasts up and more into his hands needily, her eyes fluttering.

"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"Just lay back and enjoy the ride, Miss."

Ai hesitantly nodded, doing as he said.

Ren's gentle, yet strong and firm hands grazed down her body, his finger tips gliding gently down her curves. His hands traveled down her legs, caressing her skin before moving up to her hips and firmly gripping them.

After a moment, his hands moved back up to her plump and round breasts and gently squeezed them, causing Ai to moan throatily.

Her moans encouraged him, so he leaned his head down and took a dusty rose nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, nibbling it gently and suckling.

This time, Ai's back arched off the ground of the hut and she let out a bit of a louder moan, shuttering under his touch as her nipple became hard like a small pebble.

With his free hand, he tweaked her other breast's nipple with his index finger and thumb, pulling on it gently before switching nipples, a thin trail of saliva appearing from her nipple to his lips as he devoured the other dusty, pebbled, nipple.

He flicked the tip of the nipple with his tongue then bit it gently and tugged. Ai let out another throaty moan and arched up once again off the floor of the hut, her hands that were once clenched into fists on the ground going up and tangling her fingers in his hair.

Ren's strong and gentle hands glided down her body, to her hips again before moving up and rubbing her back, arms coiling around her thin waist, massaging the small of her back.

His touch sent shivers up Ai's spine as she shuddered again, tipping her head back. Her black tresses pooled under her, like a black pool, her red eyes briefly fluttering closed.

Slowly, Ren lifted his head, his lips puckering as he tugged on her nipple as high as it would go and let go, watching with satisfaction as her mound of flesh bounced, and causing her to let out a moan of sweet delight.

Slowly again, he lowered her so she was laying on her back again, looking up at him with half closed eyes, a flush appearance as her hair was ravished around her, tendrils of strands of hair spilling out under her head.

Ichimoku Ren took in the appearance and beauty that was the Jigoku Shoujo as she lay beneath him and slowly once again, grazed his finger tips down her thighs and spread her legs, making Ai's eyes widen.

She made to sit up, opening her mouth in a protest that was quickly cut off as he held one thigh up with his hand while his other one gently cupped her swollen pussy, his palm pressing against her clitoris.

The action made her moan louder, her body shuttering with delight as she fell back to a laying position on the floor, her hands on the ground, finger tips twitching idly as he gently moved his palm in a rough motion, up and down.

She moaned and twitched under his touch as he pulled his hand away and slid his index finger into her puffy, pink, soaked lips and dragged it slowly up to her clitoris before pulling it out of her pussy, a thin trail of her juices following the movement.

He gently let her thigh lay on the ground, her legs now spread as he raised the finger to her mouth, tracing her lips and soiling them with her juices. His other hand made the motion quick as soup. He slid one finger into her puffy lips, loving that only with slight pressure, did his finger slide in.

Ai gasped in shock, taking his juiced up finger into her mouth and subconsciously sucking on it as she squirmed at the uncomfortable feelings of having something inside her.

Ren looked up at her suddenly bright red face as he pumped his finger in and out of her, listening to her sweet moans as she moaned around his finger, bucking her hips up to try and increase the speed. Sensing her need, he quickened his pace and added two more fingers, making her spit his finger out of her mouth and moan loudly, her hands clenching into fists as she bucked her hips up again, arching up off the floor.

"Ren!" His name escaped her lips with a gasping moan as she shuttered.

"Something's coming!"

Ren smirked down at her.

"It's alright, Miss. Let it come."

At his words, Ai nodded slightly and shuddered as he increased his speed, his fingers slipping into her easier and easier, a small puddle of juices forming under her as the juices ran down every time he pumped his fingers into her.

Ai let out louder, sweeter moans as she arched up more, slight saliva running down her chin, her cute little mouth open, tears pricking her eyes.

"I-It...It's coming...Aann...Hnn..."

"It's alright, Miss Ai." Ren purred lowly in his seductive and charmingly deep voice.

At his words, Ai suddenly bucked up and cried out rather loudly, her eyes closing at the intense pleasure as her juices squirted out of her, Ren having pulled his fingers out in time.

Her juices flowed like a water fall, creating a puddle under her as Ai gasped and panted heavily, opening her eyes partly, and gazing hazily up at the ceiling of the hut.

A zipping noise attracted her attention as she leaned up slightly and looked at Ren to see him un-zipping his pants and shimmying out of them. Her red eyes widened and then fluttered a bit as Ren positioned himself, his thick length throbbing and pulsing against her clitoris.

Ichimoku Ren leaned down and whispered in her ear as his arms coiled once more around her waist, hands on her back as he held up off the ground.

"This might hurt just for a few minuets, Miss."

"C-Call me Ai..." Ai's soft and tired voice answer back shakily, her hands moving up and gripping his shoulders as Ren nodded, a quick bob of his head.

Slowly, inch by painful inch, Ren slid his thick, juicy, hard length into Ai's precious puffy, swollen, dripping wet lips, grunting as he felt her barrier break and felt her inner walls stretch to let him fill her before contracting.

Ai gasped and her head tipped back in shock as she shuddered, a thin trail of blood running down and mixing with her juices from before on the floor. She shuddered, gasping in his arms.

"Are you ok?" Ren asked tenderly in her ear.

Ai hesitantly nodded, "M-Move."

Ren obliged to her wishes, gently grinding against her, pumping into slow and steadily, his hands massaging her back. One hand, of its own accord, slipped down and gripped her right hip.

Ai moaned throatily, tipping her head back as her hands gripped his shoulders more, her voice coming out in a begging plea of,

"Please Ren…Faster…H-Harder!"

Ren obliged to his mistress, pumping into her harder and faster, letting out a soft grunt at the effort. His other hand slid down and gripped her other hip while he inclined his head down and suckled on a dusty, pebbled, rosy nipple.

Ai's hands moved up and tugged on his hair, tangling her fingers in his tresses in the process as she gasped, writhing against him and soon enough, screaming out in pleasure.

"I-It's coming Ren! S-Something's coming! S-Something warm!" She cried.

Ichimoku could have purred as he pulled away from suckling on her pebbled rose bud and looked at her flushed scarlet face, her half lidded molten ruby eyes, and her chest as it heaved, her breath fanning his face briefly with hot puffs of air.

Ren couldn't help it any more.

He leaned forward and kissed the young woman, nibbling her bottom lip as her mouth opened in shock. His tongue darted in to say hello and ask if it could stay for dinner and maybe desert as it danced erotically with hers.

Ren pulled out fully, looked down at Ai, and then slammed in, groaning lowly as he hit her G-Spot, making her cry out in bliss as she orgasmed, bucking up and shuddering as she cried out his name.

"Ichimoku Ren!"

"A-Ai!" He gasped as he came inside her.

They were both still for a long moment. Then Ren slowly eased his now flaccid member out of her, glancing down to see the white sticky, gooey, seemingly fluffy, cream ooze out of the panting, shuddering, gasping Jigoku Shoujo that he'd come to love.

Speaking of love…

"Ai…" He whispered huskily in her ear as he sat back onto the floor, legs crossed Indian style. He coiled his arms around her waist, using his strong hands to help her sit up. He pulled her into his lap, sitting her on his thigh, her head resting back against his shoulder as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Yes…?" She asked, turning her head and looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

He smiled genuinely.

"I love you, my Jigoku Shoujo."

A flash of bright scarlet flitted across Ai Enma's cheeks and smiled up at him. A real, true, genuine smile as she whispered back,

"I love you, too, Ichimoku Ren."

With that, the two shared an everlasting kiss.

That is, until Wanyuuduo walked in on them in their second round.

The poor bald man was never the same.

Hone-Onna laughed at his misfortune then turned to Kikuri as the puppet-doll-girl scissor wielding doll of Hell cut the hem of her, Hone-Onna, rather expensive shirt.

Ah yes.

It was a fine day in Hell for a break.

A break well received.

* * *

ME: I hope you enjoyed it! I know I did!

Ren: O////o

Ai: .///////.

Me: Wha?

Both: NOTHING ./////./o/////o

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
